Electronic messages are widely used as communication media, as more people gain access to computer networks (e.g., the Internet) and people use computer networks for more activities. In addition, more people post comments or share items (e.g., web pages, products, or comments made by other users) online. However, existing methods are not efficient at displaying user comments or shared items.